night, night
by isis lilly
Summary: one day an old friend of six' shows up at providence, then things begin to go horribly wrong. will any one survive?
1. prologue

**Prologue: night, night.**

**Ok so I'm going to try and write a fanfics. It's my first one so be nice. I'm kinda into horror so ya' no that's what this is. If you don't like horror then don't read this it's not rocket science. This is only a prologue as I'm not sure if I should continue it. I made a new character because I can't really see any of the others going mad and killing people. Her name is VII, well it's really a number, but that will all be explained… I think, if it isn't then I'll make an AN at the end of the next chapter explaining it. The beginning is in italics because it's in the past/future. It's in the future now but at the end it will be in the past, if I carry on with this. I'm gonna stop now and write the story. Oh one last thing I'm gonna tell the story from other peoples POV's either by changing at different places but with it over lapping or I'm gonna tell the same story 4 times from each person's POV. Let me know what you think about the POV's and if I should carry it on.**

**Ok then hear it goes, disclaimer: generator rex belongs to its respective owners, I own nothing other than VII and the plot, and I am doing this purely for pleasure not for financial gain.**

RPOV

"_VII, VII, cut it out VII. VII what are you doing?" he could see the girl advancing towards him, see six and holidays bodies lying on the floor. She was barefooted and covered in blood, limply holding a hatchet by her side. He started to back up until his back hit the wall "VII please stop." _

_She stopped right in front of him and raised the hatchet over her head. "Night, night rex" she smiled and brought the hatchet down towards his head._

**No flames please only con crit.**

**First one to comment gets a virtual zombie hug. 0_o**


	2. chapter 1: VII part 1: the keep

**Ok so this is my second chapter, I know I haven't revealed VII's identity yet, I've decided to keep that as a mystery for now, although this chapter does provide clues. All will be revealed, but later. I think. Yeah, later. Probably, defiantly. Ok then well I decided to carry on for now, if people like it I'll keep going. **_If you are reading this then put__"llama cake" in your review so I know that people are reading this_**. ****I don't know if I've already said this so I'll say it any way. The story will be made up of 4 chapters; each chapter is from a different person's point of view. Each chapter will have sub chapters, for example this one is chapter 1: VII part 1: the keep. I don't know how long each chapter will be, if it gets too long then I might make it into two stories, I dunno I'll see how it goes. Oh and the name VII is said like vi as in short for violet, but in this case it isn't short for violet. If anyone wants guess who she is or what her name is the pm me and I'll let you know if you're right.**** I hate this part but… disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from the plot and VII, generator rex and its characters belong to its rightful owners. I think that will work.**

**Chapter 1: VII.**

**Part 1: the keep.**

"Hi six, did you miss me." VII teased the agent walking towards her. She loved to tease him in that way, trying to get some sort of reaction from him. She had known him for years, even before the nanite event, and in all those years he had always been the stoic robot she saw before her. The last time she had seen him was just after the nanite event, he had joined providence and become 'agent' six and she had carried on killing people and become VII. The agent remained silent as he advanced towards her "VII, you shouldn't have come here." He said when he reached her. "Oh, so you know that I'm VII now, that's interesting. Who's been keeping you informed?"

The agent opened his mouth as if to reply but closed it again when a young Latino boy ran up behind him and loudly asked "hey six who's this?" VII looked from the boy to six, waiting to see if he would tell him the truth about her. "Rex, this is VII, she's… an old friend." Agent six hesitantly answered. The young boy, rex, looked at VII for a few moments apparently trying to decide if he should believe the agent's answer, he then shrugged and said no more on the subject.

"So," asked the boy "how old are you?" he looked at her eagerly waiting for an answer. "I'm 19." She replied at the same time as the agent answered "she's 16." Rex looked from one to the other puzzled then asked "well is she 16, or 19?"

"16, she's 16" the agent answered for her. "Yeh, I was 16, 3 years ago." The agent just stared at her, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking because of his shades but he eventually said "3 years ago." "Yes, six 3 years ago. I was also eight at the time." She replied sharply. "YOU CAN'T BE 8 AND 16 AT THE SAME TIME. SO MAKE UP YOUR MIND ARE YOU 8, 16 OR 19." The sudden outburst from rex surprised even agent six and made providence agents all around stare at them in shock.

"Urm…" VII stared at rex shocked "rex, are you ok? Maybe he needs to see the doctor?"

The agent just nodded and started in the other direction, indicating for VII and rex to follow him.

**Ok so that's it for part 1. Sorry it was so short I'll try to make it longer next time. Keep on reading. Please R&R, no flames only con crit. Name a flavour and you will get a surprise sweet.**


	3. chapter 1: VII part 2: the lab

**Hello people of the fanfiction world I've decided to try and write a new chapter. It won't be very long as I have 13 pieces of homework due in Monday… GCSE's suck it probably doesn't help that I'm trying to do 12 GCSE's at the same time. So far my work consists of the title "physics" and me turning on enter sandman from the black album by Metallica then getting bored of staring at a blank screen and starting this instead, which lead to the discovery that I have the attention span of a 3 year old. I think I'm gonna introduce holiday in this part, at least that's the plan. This starts of a few minutes after the other ended (or however long it takes to walk from the keep to holiday's lab) hope you like it. Don't worry things will start to go wrong shortly, oh and **valkyrieXhawk **I'm not making any promises as to who lives, you'll just have to keep reading. I apologise if the wording is strange I've been reading pride and prejudice and keep talking in period. **

**(I have no idea what the table thing in the lab is called but for now it's an examination table, cus you examine people when they sit on it) **

**Hate this part but, disclaimer: generator rex belongs to its respective owners, I own nothing but VII and the plot. **

**Chapter 1: VII**

**Part 2: the lab**

As they made their way down some the hallways towards the lab, agent six was doing his best to ignore rex, he had started shaking at muttering some nonsense to himself soon after his earlier rant. The party made up of a pristine, stoic agent, a shivering rex and a half wild girl covered in cuts with something slightly unnatural about her got a lot of attention as they walked down the hallway.

They arrived at the lab shortly, and the agent spoke for the first time since VII had arrived, "rex, sit." He said pointing to an examination table. He walked towards the table and stood next to it, acting as VII wasn't there.

"Oh, ignoring me now. Very mature." VII teased him, still trying to get a reaction from him. Still staring at the door he replied "I'm not ignoring you, I just have no desire to talk to you." VII was about to reply when a young woman walked through the door. She appeared to be in her late 20's and was wearing a lab coat over an orange turtle neck, a grey pencil skirt down to just above her knees and black knee high boots with a heel approximately 2" high. She stopped just after entering surprised to be met by six and the others. VII walked towards the woman, stopping just in front of her, causing agent six to shift his weight so it would be easier to get to her should anything happen.

"I take it your dr holiday, I'm VII." she said it with a smile but you could see, from the look in her eyes she wasn't being polite. It was a warning, animalistic, primal, at the root of all her actions, she was letting holiday know exactly what she was capable of.

Everyone was silent for a moment; six was tensing, ready to move if VII should try anything, VII was just staring at holiday, smiling, unnervingly and holiday was frozen to the spot by VII's stare, there was something wild in her eyes and it scared holiday stiff.

The silence was broken when rex shivered again and started yelling about ages again. "What happened to him?" holiday asked, you could hear the concern in her voice. She rushed past VII to stand next to rex. He suddenly shivered again and yelled out "19, not 8 or 16, not 19, not at the same time." All of a sudden rex starting laughing uncontrollably. "On second thoughts, do I want to know?" holiday asked six. He slowly shook his head in reply to her question. "Ok then, I'll give him some Haldol to knock him out, it should calm him by the time he wakes up." She turned her attention to VII and said "would I be right in assuming this has something to do with you?"

"Hey. That kid was messed up before I got here, if he has a mental break down then it's hardly my-"she began, but stopped when she saw six' expression and continued with "what can't a girl have a little fun?" holiday glared at her and replied "not if it means they have a breakdown." To which VII just shrugged.

**Ok so it's not very long, I think I'm a short chapter kind of person so the rest will probably be like that. I think I'm gonna set each chapter in a different location, so the length depends on how much goes on in that room. Ok that's it for this chap, I'm kinda bored so there might be more chaps today. You know the drill, no flames only con crit, please R&R. anyone who's seen operation: wingman will understand this: EVO BUNNY HUGS FOR ANY AND ALL WHO REVIEW! Love you guys, bye.**


	4. chapter 1: VII part 3: the office

**Ok so I looked at my homework, and decided that this looked like more fun. I wanna upload as much as I can before the week starts and I have to do school work. I don't really have much to say right now which is a first for me, so I'll just get on with the story. Oh yeah, meant to ask, do you have to do a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter or not? Please let me know. **

**Ok then hear it goes, disclaimer: generator rex belongs to its respective owners, I own nothing other than VII and the plot, and I am doing this purely for pleasure not for financial gain.**

**Chapter 1: VII**

**Part 3: the office**

VII and six left holiday to care for rex and headed for his office. When they entered six locked the door before them so no-one could walk in on them. "What's the situation you want me to look at?" six bluntly asked. "Straight to the point, you don't mess around do you? Well I've got a mission I thought you would want to take a look at." Without waiting for VII to explain any more, six started towards the door.

"It's the vita lapidem, I've found it." This last comment made six freeze in his tracks. He slowly turned to face her. "You can't have. You can't have found it, because it isn't real." VII smirked at this "oh it's real alright and I know exactly where it is. But if you don't want in then I can always get it by myself." She started heading towards the door and had started to unlock it when six stopped her. "Wait, I'm in." he said after a pause.

The following day they began to make plans, collecting information, backing up VII's info, and making a plan on how to get in, find the vita lapidem, and get out again preferably with both still alive. They had almost managed to work out how to do it and planned on winging the bits they hadn't. "Is that it then, we're done." VII asked after 3 days of planning. "We're done. We can put the plan into action tomorrow." Six replied, he walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and motioned for VII to leave. VII walked through the door and headed towards the room she was staying in; as she walked past six she dropped a note into his hand.

**Ok then that's it. I've already worked out what's going to go wrong, just haven't quite got the how. Oh well I think I'll just see where it goes. Sorry I missed out a few days, I couldn't work out what to put in there. Only one thing I can say is that nothing is how it seems.**


	5. chapter 1: VII part 4: VII's room

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE…. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE (continues to laugh manically)**

**It's time for….. betrayal (dun dun duuuuuuun)**

**Chapter 1: VII**

**Part 4: VII's room**

After her meeting with six to arrange the plans for tomorrow VII headed back to her room, once there she pulled out an old, frayed piece of paper. She sat on her bed and read a part of the text out loud to herself "the vita lapidem, a stone that according to legend is part of the _elixir of life_." VII snorted "ha as if, only an idiot would believe that crap, and with any luck there's gonna be some very rich idiot out there willing to pay good money for it. All I need to do is take the rock, get rid of six and sell the piece of junk."

Six' voice suddenly came through the earpiece six had given VII the night before "VII, it's time meet me in the hanger in 10 minutes." VII laughed to herself and relied "I can make it 5."

She turned and grabbed a small vile of milky colored liquid. "Good luck six, you're gonna need it." She quietly muttered to herself before running out of the door and heading towards the hanger.

**Mwa ha ha… mwa ha ha.**

**I've decided that in this chapter I'm going to stop it when they get to the location of the vita lapidem and when I do six' chapter I will start when VII left the room and slipped him the note. Please R&R, no flames, only con crit. Till next time piggies.**


	6. chapter 1: VII parts 5 & 6

**Wow, I'm really on a roll today. Maybe its cus I'm only writing short chapters or maybe it's to do with the fact I've had the black album by Metallica on loop all day. Hmmm oh well don't matter.  
Well I'm getting near to the end of chapter 1, I think I'm gonna do six next. Maybe you will find out what the note she slipped him said. I'm writing this even though I have no idea what I'm gonna call it. Oh well here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 1: VII**

**Part 5: the hanger**

When VII reached the hangar she was met by six who was leaning against a jump jet. He stood up straight when he saw her and took a small step towards her. Six greeted her simply with the word "6". "What" VII stopped a few feet away from him, her confusion obvious in her face. "6 minutes. Not 5, 6. You're late." Six replied. "oh." Was all VII could say in response. Six turned and walked into the jump jet, motioning for VII to follow. When his back was turned, VII pulled out the small vile, which was now attached to a thin chain around her neck, and smiled slyly. She then replaced it and followed six into the jump jet.

**Chapter 1: VII**

**Part 6: it's here**

Six landed the jump jet at the location VII had given him and they both stepped out. They were on the line were the desert meets the jungle, were death meets life. A few feet away they could see a mountain with a cave entrance facing them. "It's here." VII said. She and six both began to move towards the cave silently. When they entered the cave a low rumbling sound echoed through the cave and the ground gave way beneath them.

"Crap, I should have known there would be traps." VII swore loudly. Six just stood up, brushed himself off and began walking forward "come on. We can't go back; our only option is to carry on forwards. VII stood up and quickly glanced around the cave, there was nothing there except for a straight path north from where they had fallen to and the only light was from the hole in the roof that was once were they were standing.

While six' back was turned she pulled out the vile only to find that it had smashed in the fall. "Shit, oh well looks like I'm on my own now." She muttered under her breath. She then began to follow six down the cave, with a sigh adding "if you can't beat them join them."

**Ok then that's it for that chapter. I thought I would put parts 5 & 6 together as they are both quite short.**


	7. chapter 2: six parts 1 & 2

**Ok then VII is officially over, I realised that I never told you what was in the vile; it was the venom from an **_**Androctonus australis. **__**It's one of the deadliest scorpions in the world. The reason it was scorpion venom will be explained later, I think.**_

_**Who's ready for six' chapter cus I know I am.**_

_**Ok then, you ready, here we go.**_

_**Chapter 2: six**_

_**Part 1: the office**_

"Is that it then, we're done." VII asked six. "We're done. We can put the plan into action tomorrow." he replied, he walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and motioned for VII to leave. She walked through the door and headed towards the room she was staying in; as she walked past six she dropped a piece of paper into his hand.

Six waited until she was gone, closed and locked the door, and opened up the scrap of paper. All it had on it was 3 words but those words made his blood run cold in his veins, 'someone's listening in'. He looked at door as if trying to see the person that was there earlier, six screwed up the note striated his glasses, hid the note in his pocket and casually walked through the door and towards his room.

**Chapter 2: six **

**Part 2: six' room**

When he arrived at his room he walked in, removed his glasses, sat on the bed and set his glasses down next to him. Six began to reread the note, over and over again, just to make sure it said what he thought it said.

Six stared at the note for hours; he wasn't even reading it anymore, just staring at it. Trying to work out what to do, he knew that if it was anyone other than holiday or rex, they would report to white what they had heard, but if it was rex he would probably try to follow them and if it was holiday she would do her best to stop him from going and then lecture him on the dangers if he still went.

Unless no-one had been listing in on them and VII was just messing with him. "Yeh, that's probably it" he said to himself before going to sleep.

"VII, it's time, meet me in the hanger in 10 minutes." Six said down his earpiece. He had given VII one the night before just in case they got separated today. He heard VII's voice come through "I can make it in 5." She replied.

He reached for his glasses and slipped his katanas up his sleeves, and headed towards the hanger.

**Yay, my first part with a dude as the main character. Hmmm that's a sentence I never thought I would say. Any one got any ideas as to where this is going, or as to VII's identity?**


	8. chapter 2: six parts: 3 & 4

**Ok then, this is the last part that will overlap with VII's chapter. After this it's all stuff you haven't seen before.**

**Chapter 2: six**

**Part 3: the hanger**

Six saw VII coming towards him and stood up from leaning against the jump jet and stepped towards her. "6" was all six said, he could see the confusion on her face as she stopped a few feet away from him and said "what". Six replied "6 minutes. Not 5, 6. You're late." All VII said in response was "oh."

Six turned and began walking into the jump jet, motioning for VII to follow him.

**Chapter 2: six**

**Part 4: it's here**

Six landed the jump jet at the location VII had given him and they both stepped out. He could see they were on the line were the desert meets the jungle. A few feet away he could see a mountain with a cave entrance facing them. Six heard VII say "It's here." He began to walk towards the cave, with VII silently following him. They entered the cave and a low, rumbling sound echoed around him. Then the ground gave way beneath his feet.

Six stood up and brushed the dust of his clothes. He heard VII loudly swear behind him "crap, I should have known there would be traps." Six began walking forward and said "come on. We can't go back; our only option is to carry on forwards. He heard VII sigh and say "if you can't beat them join them." Shortly afterwards.

**Ok hope you like it so far. Just want to quickly say thank you to **doglover1290** for adding this to your story alerts, it really meant a lot to me as I was worried it was flopping a bit. Ok then stay tuned piggies.**


	9. Chapter 2: six part 5: the cave

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a looooong time I was in Austria for my CGSE's and I wasn't allowed to take my laptop or any other computer devices with me, then I had a ton of homework and to top it off I got writers block. Ok then here it goes, this chapter is set a bit after we last left off. I'm gonna remove the AN I put up last time; I might have already done that by the time you are reading this if not it will be done shortly. Sorry about the rubbish title for this part, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Chapter 2: six**

**Part 5: the cave**

The agent stepped out of the cave, the sunlight surprisingly bright as they had been in there for hours. He could hear the footsteps of the girl behind him. They walked toward the jump jet in silence, there was nothing to say, and they both knew they could never share the secrets of the cave with anyone. Ever.

He heard VII's footstep's stop about 3 feet behind him. Six turned to see her staring back at the cave. "Let's go. People are waiting." He turned back and walked into the jump jet, waiting for her to follow. There was nothing else to say.

**Ok then that's it for now. I've wrote more than this but it's in a note pad so I'll probably be typing it up in between uploads. **

**Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 2: six part 6: the lab

_***next chapter time* **_

**Chapter 2: six **

**Part 6: the lab**

As the agent was just about to leave realising this was a bad idea the door slid open and dr holiday walked through. "Six, what are you doing here?" she began to walk towards the examination table he was leaning against. Agent six took a deep breath, and said "there's something I have to talk to you about." He paused and watched as the doctor walked over to her desk and put down the files she had been carrying, he didn't talk again until she leaned against her desk and gave him a look that meant, carry on.

The agent took another deep breath and continued "you wanted to know about VII, who she is. I think you should know."

**I want to apologise if theses chapters aren't very good, I wrote parts 5-8 on a train today so bear with. I thought I wold throw in a bit of suspense at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**


	11. chapter 2:six part 7:the truth about VII

**Chapter 2: six **

**Part 7: the truth about VII**

"I'll start with her name, VII, its spelt V double I because it's roman numerals for 7." He paused, looking up at the doctor. "7. So she's one of the numbers. Is she here to kill you?" holiday asked bluntly, there was no reason to be delicate around six.

"She was never interested in the numbers. She was a con artist, a thief, and she never does anything unless there's something in it for her. She became one of us a year before the nanite event, One met her on a job, she was stealing from the man he was killing. When she saw him she assumed he was another thief and tried to kill him. One thought she was dangerous and after explaining who he was, he brought her back to the island, called a meeting and made her one of us."

They were silent for a while, until the doctor broke the silence "so she isn't here to kill you. Why did you tell me this six?" Agent six remained silent for a minute before replying "I told you that she didn't care about her ranking, I think she is here to kill me. I don't know why yet but as long as I'm useful to her she won't kill me. The last time I saw her was 3 years ago she was eight back then, and she made it very clear to me that if I stopped being useful I was dead. At the time I didn't take her seriously, but now she's seven, that makes her a lot more dangerous than she was last time and I'm not so sure she was joking. I told you this to keep you safe. Rex is safest when he doesn't know what's happening, he'll slip up if he knows too much, but you're safe if you know what's going on." He stopped talking and let the realisation of what he just said sink in.

Holiday opened her mouth, then closed it again. She did this a few more times then she finally managed to say "she's here to kill you." Dr Holiday took a deep breath and paused before saying "what should we do? Should we tell white?" she looked at the monitor, white was only the push of a button away. "No. if she knows that we know she'll kill all of us, even Rex. The best thing we can do is play along." The agent turned and started walking towards the door "goodnight doctor, we can talk about this in the morning." He heard the door hiss shut behind him.

**So now we know who VII is. I don't know if you noticed but this chapter explains the VII means seven and this is part 7 of chapter 2, it's part 7: the truth about 7. It happened completely by accident, I think it's funny but you probably don't. I'm gonna stop talking now.**


	12. chapter 2: six part 8: 1:00 am

**Hi people, this is the last part I managed to write on the train and I don't know how fast I'm gonna get the rest done. I had no idea that I mentioned 7 a lot in my AN (I blame the coke); I'll try and update more often from now on. **valkyrieXhawk **I'll try to do more Holix but I'm romance impaired, (I wouldn't know romance if it hit me in the face at 120 mph) so it might not happen. Ok then enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: six**

**Part 8: 1:00 am**

_Agent six walked quickly through the corridor, pulling doctor holiday along behind him. He stopped walking when he reached the end of the corridor, they had reached a T-junction. The agent let go of holiday's wrist, looked down both ends of the corridor, and with a sigh pulled of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We've lost her." The doctor said relief evident in her voice. Six slid his glasses back on and looked at the doctor "I doubt it, she'll find us." He started down the corridor that led to were the jump jets were kept; it was where he and the doctor had planned on meeting rex. _

_The door part way down the corridor suddenly slammed shut, leaving them no choice but to go the other direction. He heard the doctor's sharp intake of breath as the overhead light shut off plunging them into darkness. The agent firmly took hold of holiday's hand, dragging her along the corridor with him. As he pulled her down the corridor the lights above turned off one by one, faster than they were walking, until the last one turned off and the darkness surrounded them, suffocating them._

_It began to grow cold, and six felt holiday grip his wrist. "What now?" it was a simple question, but neither of them had the answer to it. They both turned to look towards the end of the corridor they had been heading to, as the heard the buzz of electricity that came when a light was turned on. _

_Slowly, one by one the overhead lights flickered back on for a few seconds each then back off just before the next one. It started at the end by the door and slowly the light crept up towards and past them. As the light travelled p the corridor they heard laughter coming from the end, it began as quite high pitched giggling and grew more manic with each passing second, until it was bordering on hysterical. The light was creeping towards the source of the laughter, as it went illuminating a gruesome scene of dead providence agents slumped against the wall, hacked apart, their blood smeared along the corridor._

_The agent took a step back from the horror that lay in front of him; he heard holiday let out a quiet whimper. When the last light came on it revealed who had been laughing, six had known who it was from the beginning but somehow it still sent shivers up his spine._

**This is a quick glimpse of what's to come, it's a bit before the prologue was set, don't worry all will be revealed.**


End file.
